Starlit Moment
by Sarah Lynne
Summary: Dart and Shana have a special moment on a verandah...... Don't read if you don't like spoilers!


starlitmoment

Title: Starlit Moment  
Author: Sarah Lynne  
Website: http;//www.angelfire.com/gundam/sarahlynne13/  
Rating: G  
Warnings: SAP!!!!!! lots of it!   
Disclaimer: Legend of Dragoon does not belong to me. It belongs to Sony. I do not  
claim any rights or money from it. I only am writing this fic for the entertainment of the  
fans.  
  
!!!!Spoiler alert!!!  
If you have not finished the game, you may not want to read this. It gives away some of  
the plotline..... Read at your own caution......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dancers moved in sync with the beat of the beautiful music. Golden light filled  
the Chamber of the Sun. An overwhelming feeling of happiness permeated the air. This  
was the ball for the seven heroes that had saved the realm. They had routed the bandits;  
defeated the evil female bandit, Lenus; and slew the sea serpent in the Ilisa Bay. It was  
time to celebrate!  
  
Dart looked over the dancers, slightly puzzled. Where was Shana? She was  
supposed to be here. Dart started o walk forward when two girls advanced and cornered  
him. They started talking about how they wanted to know him. His blue-green eyes  
widened.  
  
ACK! He didn't know how to deal with this! Sweat started to bead on his  
forehead. He started to back away, his hands waving defensively.  
  
A strong, familiar presence came up behind him. He looked out of the corner of  
his eye to see the grizzled face of Haschel. Dart breathed a sigh of relief. Haschel knew  
how to deal with women better than he did. The older man distracted the two beauties as  
Dart slipped away.  
  
Dart saw Meru dancing wildly by herself in the middle of the room. Dart smiled to  
himself. Meru had been a constant uplifter the entire journey. Nothing seemed to get her  
down. Dart approached the dancing, platinum-haired beauty. She stopped and faced him,  
her red eyes aglow with laughter. Say, Dart? Would you dance with me?  
  
Dart sweatdropped. I'll try, Meru. But I don't know your steps very well.  
  
That's all right. I'm pretty much making them up as I go.   
  
And with that, Dart and Meru waltzed across the floor. As they danced, Dart's  
mind kept wandering to Shanna. Where was she? She would have enjoyed the dancing  
and the laughter. Dart smiled faintly as he thought of Shana's bell-like laugh. He got so  
immersed in his thinking that he accidentally stepped on Meru's left toe.  
  
she yelped in pain.   
  
Oh! Sorry, Meru. I guess I just have two left feet tonight, Dart apologized, a  
sheepish grin on his face.  
  
Are you thinking of Shana? Meru asked as they resumed dancing. You should  
go to her. She's waiting for you somewhere.  
  
But where? I can't see her anywhere through this crowd, Dart said.  
  
I don't know. Ask around. I'll see you later. And with that, Meru slipped away  
into the press of party-goers.  
  
Dart stole forward towards the throne area. There he found Albert talking with  
Princess Emille. They seemed to have eyes for only each other. Albert was comparing  
Emille's eyes to stars or something like that. Dart really hated to disturb them, but they  
had the vest view of the room. They might have seen Shana.  
  
uuummmmm....... Albert? Have you seen Shana? I can't find her anywhere,  
Dart asked hesitantly.  
  
Albert snapped out of his romantic reverie. His blue eyes focused on the young  
man before him. Yes, Dart. She's waiting for you on the verandah. With that said,  
Albert's attention focused back on his lady.  
  
Dart sighed. he knew their separation tomorrow morning was going to be painful.   
He just hoped Albert's commitment to their mission was enough to console him.  
  
Dart walked to the verandah, dodging waltzing couples as he went. When he got  
there, Dart was met by Rose. She was leaning against the pillar. She had her arms  
crossed, and her black eyes were shining with impatience.  
  
Where have you been?! Shana has been waiting all this time. Don't keep her  
waiting like this next time, Rose said, a snap in her voice.  
  
Rose left the verandah as a vision entered. Dart's mouth dropped open in shock,  
and his eyes widened in surprise. Shana stood before him in a lavender gown. It stood off  
her alabaster shoulders and fell down in a bell to her feet. Her brown hair was done up in  
a bun atop her head. Her deep brown eyes were shimmering like the stars above. A faint  
smile was on her full lips.  
  
Dart's mind was in a haze. Was this Shana?! Cute little Shana who he grew up  
with? She had turned into an angel! Dart said the first thing that came to mind, You are  
beautiful......  
  
Thank you, Dart. Isn't the night beautiful? The moon is so full and bright. You  
could almost believe that it had nothing to do with evil.  
  
We will end that evil, Shana, we Dragoons and our allies. Then the moon will  
only be thought of as beautiful. Like you.....  
  
Tears suddenly sprang to Shana's eyes. She turned to face Dart, her heart in her  
eyes. Oh, Dart! Will it ever be over? Will this ending ever end?  
  
Dart reached and cupped Shana's cheek. His thumb brushed away her tears. His  
endless eyes peered into hers, his love shining forth. Their faces got close together.   
There will be a day, Shana, when there will be no fighting. There will be an end. And at  
that time, you and I shall be together forever. Nothing shall separate us. We shall be  
one.  
  
The two figures moved closer and locked their lips together. This gentle kiss held  
all their love for each other. The kiss continued as the stars twinkled in the heaves above.   
  
END  
***************  
Please review!  



End file.
